C'est La Vie
by Girl With Asperger's
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were four. Edward knows all about Bella's past. Now in high school, Edward is dating Rachel, Bella's twin sister. Can Edward and Bella go against the odds and be together, even if it means loosing family?
1. Chapter 1

"I know how you feel," I said into the phone for the 50th time it felt like. I was laying across my bed, trying to get through yet another late night phone call. I looked over at the clock. 12:38.

"She just doesn't get it. I mean, I thought I might love her, but she always wants to fight. Plus, there is someone else that I like so much more than her, but please don't tell her that. I can't decide, because, if I left her, I know it would be for good. I would fall in love with this other girl, and that's a big commitment. It's just so hard," My best friend, Edward, said on the other side.

"I know. It sucks. I'm sorry, E." I said.

"Ya. Thanks. So, you still coming to play with us tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um, what are we playing?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Soccer, of course!" He answered, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes. I still need some help with my Algebra 2 though. I just don't get this lesson. I will probably have the boys too," I told him.

"Ok. First, the boys are always welcome. They are to cute to say no to. Second, You come play with us, and I will help you with your Algebra 2. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal," I said smiling.

"Ok. Well I got to go. Sleep and all, you know." He laughed.

"Ya. Ok. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, I hung up. I walked over to my piano, and plugged in head phones. I messed around on the keys, and words just sort of came to me.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesnt get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I knew the song wasn't complete. It was my life, and I had no idea what happened next. I shut of the power, and un-plugged the headphones.

I lay on my bed, looking at my ceiling. Boys could be so blind sometimes. Here we were, almost 19, and they aren't any better. I had liked Edward since we met, and that was when we were 4. Him and his family were the only people that knew about my kids. Yet he still had no idea that I liked him. I was no Rachel, I guess. Rachel was Edward's girlfriend for about 2 years now. She was a cheerleader at her high school. Luckily she didn't go to our high school, but it got more complicated. Rachel was my twin sister. We were fraternal twins, and she had everything I didn't. I had always lived in her shadow. I was the girl who played sports, and made straight A's. I had brown hair and green eyes. I was so plain. Rachel had picked to go to another school, so she could be the head cheerleader. She was my best friend, but she treated Edward like trash. Just then, there was a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Rachel asked, peeking around the door. She had on short shorts and a tank top that said Head Cheerleader. Compared to me in my soccer shorts, and soccer t-shirt.

"Come in Ray." I whispered.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, coming to sit on my bed.

"Just one of my friends." I told her. She nodded.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again. Dad left." She said, tears in her eyes. This had been going on since my kids were born. They blamed it on the stress of having to help with my kids. We all knew that wasn't it. Ray and I were almost 19, and Aiden, Jason, and Elizabeth were almost 3 now, and Mom and Dad were just helping me. Mom and Dad had never forgiven me for having them, even though it wasn't my fault. Dad left pretty much every night now. Mom has been to upset to worry about us. I had been taking care of the twins by myself.

"Ok. He will be back." I told her. Just then, two little brown haired, green eyed 2 year olds raced into the room. I was glad that they took after me. They looked like my kids, and not some stranger's for which I was thankful. The only thing different about Ray and me, and my kids was Aiden and Jason were Identical, although Lizzy wasn't of course. Only a few people could tell the boys apart, though.

"Mommy!" Aiden cried.

"Ray!" Jason joined. Aiden threw himself at me, and I laughed.

"What's wrong, kiddos?" I asked.

"To much yelling." Aiden yawned with his eyes closed. He hadn't been making eye contact much lately, and he wasn't talking as much. I was surprised he was the one to answer. I would have to remember to ask Edward when I saw him tomorrow.

"You to want to go to Edward's again?" I asked.

"Ya." Jason said, also yawning. He had become the spokes person for the two of them most the time recently.

"Ok. Let me throw some flip-flops on, and we will go." I told them. They both laid down on my bed, and dozed off.

"You go ahead. I don't want to tonight." Ray said, looking at her nails.

"Ray, maybe you should apologize. He was just trying to be funny. It was a joke." I said.

"He was making fun of my friends, and how we eat. That's not funny at all," She huffed. I sighed and gave up.

"Well at least help me get them out to the car."

"Ok."

I picked up Aiden, and Ray got Jason. I headed out of my room, and down the stairs to the front door. As I stepped out, I ran into Dad. He was obviously drunk, and not in a good mood.

"Where are you snots going?" He snarled.

"To Edward's house for the night. The boys couldn't sleep." I said, handing Aiden to Ray, not knowing where this was going. She lead them both over to the side out of the porch.

"You two and and your bratty kids are the reason your mother and I are getting a divorce. You are good for nothing brats. If we have to suffer, you do too. Your not going anywhere." He said. His breath smelled awful, and he was getting closer and closer to me.

"Yes. We are. Bye." I said, trying to side step him, knowing that we had to get out of there and fast. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

My hand flew to my face. I could feel it starting to sting where my own Dad's hand had connected with my cheek, right next to my eye. I thought I would have a black eye at the least.

"Ray! Run! Aiden! Jason! Go to the car!" And with that, I ran for dear life. I looked back to see Aiden and Jason right behind me, and Ray getting up off the ground. She had a cut on her hand, and I assumed she had fallen. I threw both the kids in the back seat, and Ray got in with them in the back, and started to buckle them while I started the car and drove off. I looked back to see Dad standing in the yard yelling at Mom, who had come out to see what was happening. Five minutes later, we pulled into Edward's house. Aiden had passed out off exhaustion, but Jason was holding on for now. I shut off the car and climbed out. I opened the back door, and got Aiden out and pulled him into my arms. Rachel got Jason, and held his hand as we walked to the front door.

"So, I guess you came anyway." I joked to Ray, still in shock. Dad had never hit any of us.

"Yes, and I am scared to go back now. I mean I know I am 18, but he is 40. I don't want him to give me a black eye. Do you know what that would do to my rep?" She asked me. I just rolled my eyes.

We reached the front door, and I knocked. After about 5 minutes, the light turned on in the front hall. Then the door opened. It was Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents. I could see Edward coming down the stairs in the background with his brother, Emmett, and sister, Alice, behind him.

"Girls? What are you two doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you see..It's a long story." I said. They stepped aside, and we walked inside. As soon as we were in, I heard a gasp.

"Oh, sweety! What happened to your eye?" Esme asked me.

"Well, that's part of the story. But first, I was wondering if we could stay here. The twins need to sleep." I asked, hoping I wasn't imposing.

"Oh of course! You can put them down in the living room here." She said. I walked into the living room, feeling Jason holding onto my shorts behind me. I laid Aiden down, kissed his forehead, and turned to Jason. I picked him up.

"If Aiden wakes up, can you tell him where we are?" I asked him. He nodded, yawning again.

"Ok. Goodnight sweety." I said. I laid him down next to Aiden, and he turned over, and wrapped his arm around Aiden. They were so cute. They were each others best friends. I covered them up, and I stood up to followed the others into the kitchen. Ray was standing across the room from Edward, and Edward was avoiding her eyes. Alice, Edward's sister, was standing next to Emmett, their brother. Alice was a year younger than us, while Emmett was a year older. Alice was shorter than the rest of us, with short spiky black hair. She was dating Jasper and they were absolutely perfect for each other. Emmett on the other hand was tall, with a football build. He was dating Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister. We all got along great, even though there were a lot of twins in our group. The only person I didn't see was their adoptive brother, Dallas, that was our age. He probably couldn't be bothered to get up. Once we were all in the kitchen, I told the story. When I got to the part where Dad had hit me, everyone freaked out.

"Oh, you poor thing! Let me look at that!" Esme said, but before she could move, Edward was all of the sudden at my side.

"Are you Ok?" he asked.

"I think so. It just happened so fast. All I could think about was the boys. I..." Now talking about it, and thinking about it, I could feel myself start to loose it.

"Mom and Dad are getting divorced. I don't want to live with Dad now, but I don't want to live with Mom either. He may hit, but she pays no attention to us. I would have to take care of Aiden, Elizabeth, and Jason and I can't do that yet, and I just..don't know anymore." By the end, I could feel the tears leaking down my cheeks. My face was stinging, and I could tell it was bruised. I lifted my hand to my face, and then I lost it.

"He...he h-h-hit me." I whispered. I looked up into Edward's eyes, and I could see the pain that all this was causing all of them. Edward stepped forward, and pulled me into his arms. I felt more arms and looked up from his shoulder to find Alice and Emmett standing with us as well. I looked over to Rachel. She was crying as well.

"Rachel." was all I said. I broke out of their arms, and walked over to her. I hugged her, and held on for dear life. Our whole world was falling apart around us, and it seemed like we were all that was left standing. I felt a hand on my back, and I looked up to see that Edward, Alice, and Emmett had followed me to Ray. Alice pulled Ray from my arms, and Edward pulled me back to him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rubbed my back, and just let me cry. Edward had been my best friend for so long and he thought nothing of hugging. I stayed in his arms, imagining that he liked me. At times like this, it was an easy thing to do, but I knew it wasn't true. He would never settle for someone as plain as me. Even in all the chaos, I vaguely wondered why he wasn't comforting Ray, but soon dismissed it. Rachel was moving further down my list of favorite people the longer she and Edward were together. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they broke up.

_No! Stop it! She is your sister! _I reprimanded myself internally.

"Well, you kids are welcome to stay here. Ray, you can stay in Alice's room, and Bella, I am sure you will stay with Edward?" Esme asked me. I looked up to see her smiling. I smiled and gave a choked laugh back. I nodded, and looked at Edward.

"If that's Ok with you E," I said smiling. He laughed.

"Um...Duh! When have you ever stayed anywhere but my room when you were over here?" He asked. His smile was just as amazing as always, but this time it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well that one time when we were four," I said.

"That was the first time you ever slept over. You haven't slept in the guest room since that night," He scoffed at me.

We all laughed. Finally Edward went over to Ray, and they started talking. I went on up to Edward's room, and opened the door. It looked the same as it had for years now. The walls were dark blue on the top, changing to black a little over half way down. All his furniture was black. He had a full bed on the back wall, and to add to that, it was a bunk bed. The only difference was that underneath where a second bed had been, there was a desk with a computer that could be switched out with the bed. His comforter was black and blue. He had the left wall full of skateboards, and on the right side, he had a basket ball hoop, along with a basketball, soccer ball, and pretty much any other sport you could think of. Above all the sports stuff was a flat screen TV. There were paper's all over the desk, and on his black bookcase there was only one thing, a bunch of notebooks. They were his journals. I had never been aloud to read them. He said one day, but not yet. I had stopped asking a couple years ago. Under the wall of skateboards was 3 black, and 3 blue was no lights in the room, so the only light came in through the windows on the far wall. I went over and plopped down on the bean-bags. I sat there for a minute, then walked over to the closet. I opened the door, and walked in. I turned to my left where Edward kept his clothes. I opened the top drawer, and pulled out a pair of sweats, and a new t-shirt. I changed really fast, knowing Edward wouldn't care. Plus I liked wearing his clothes. I went back over to the bean-bags. After about ten more minutes, the door creaked open, then closed, once Edward was in. He walked over, and sat down next to me.

"I broke up with her," He said in a daze.

"Oh Edward! I am so sorry. What happened?" I asked him.

"She didn't even care that you were hurt. She just kept talking about how the cut on her hand was going to affect her cheering. I don't know. It just wasn't working anymore. We are still friends. But I get the feeling that she likes Dallas. I thought so before, but I never let myself believe it." he told me shrugging. I hugged him as I thought.

Dallas. He would be perfect for Ray. He was so much like Edward on the surface. They were both captain of sports teams. Dallas went to Ray's school though. I looked over at Edward, really taking his appearance for the first time that night. His bronze hair was cut shorter than normal, but still long enough to be shooting in every direction like it always was. His vibrant green eyes were like an open door for me. I could tell just about everything he was feeling by looking into those eyes. He was tall, and well built, but not to bulky. He was your everyday athlete. His looks were enough to make every girl at our school fall for him. But there was more to him than that. He loved music, and he had an amazing voice. He never sang for anyone but I had caught him once, so he didn't care when I heard anymore. He absolutely loved Aiden and Jason, and they adored him.

"Hey E. I have a question," I said, coming out of my thoughts.

"Ok. Shoot," He said, turning to me.

"It's Aiden. He has been acting different lately. He won't look me in the eyes as much, and he doesn't talk as much anymore. I don't know. It had just been weird cause Jace is acting fine. Its just Aiden," I told him, think about my little boy.

"Huh, I don't know. Wait. What are you going to do with them Monday? We have school, and no one will be home," He said.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe I can take Aiden, and Ray can take Jason. Ray adores Jason, so she will watch him. I'm sure the school will make an exception," I said, not sure at all.

"Ok," Edward said. We continued to talk for about 10 minutes, and then we finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, the first thing that came to my mind was Aiden, Jason, and Elizabeth. Remembering that Lizzy was with a friend, I focused on the boys.

I got up, and went down stairs to find Aiden laying awake, but Jason still asleep. I picked up Aiden, and headed back up to Edward's room. When I got in, Edward was already up.

"Where did you go?" He asked, worry tainting his green eyes.

"To go check on the twins. Aiden was up so I got him. He doesn't have any clean clothes though," I said bouncing Aiden on my hip. I looked at him. He was sucking on his thumb with his head on my shoulder staring at the floor, and his other hand holding my shirt at the collar. His brown hair was getting long, and it hung into his green eyes that didn't seem to be focusing on anything.

"Aiden?" I asked. He lifted his head, still not looking me in the eyes.

"Do you want to come to school with Mommy on Monday?" I asked him. He nodded, and put his head back on my shoulder.

"See?" I asked Edward. He walked over, and took Aiden's face into his hands. He gently pulled his face up until Aiden had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"Aiden?" he said.

"Yes?" he whispered around his thumb.

"Do you want to change clothes?" he asked. I shot him a look, knowing that I had no clothes right now. Aiden didn't answer. Edward let him go, and Aiden went back to my shoulder.

"Wow. I see what you mean. I don't know. What do your parents say?" he asked me.

"They have been to busy fighting to notice," I whispered.

"I'm sorry Bells," he said, sorrow laced in his eyes and grim smile.

"Lets go down stairs and see what is for breakfast, shall we?" I asked, changing the topic quickly.

He smiled and nodded. We walked over to the door, and he opened it for me, trying to be a gentleman and all. I giggled and walked out, and down the stairs. As I reached the bottom, I heard screaming, laughing, and little feet running from bigger feet. As we stood in the hall at the bottom of the stairs, Jason came shooting across the hall alternating between screaming and laughing. Emmett was close behind him, and laughing all the way.

"Emmett! Grow up!" I heard Esme scold him.

"Mom! He started it!" he whined like a five year old. I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. It seemed that Emmett had gotten up before everyone else. Carlisle and Esme were leaning against the counter sipping coffee and trying not to laugh at their son. Emmett was dangling Jason up-side down in the middle of the kitchen. It was Sunday, so we had a free day before we had to get back to school. I looked around, and decided it was time to feed the boys.

"Jason! Come here please!" I called to him.

"Unc Emmy! Let me dow!!" He called from Emmett's arms, laughing. Emmett set him down, and he ran over to me. I set Aiden in a chair and pushed him up to the table. Next I turned to Jason. I picked him up into my arms.

"Good morning! How are you this fine day?" I asked him with a smile.

"Your funny, Mommy!" He giggled. I kissed his cheek, and sat him in the chair next to his brother. Edward walked up behind me, and I turned to see that he had cereal and spoons already. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said as I went to pour their juice. I opened the fridge, only to realize that the boy's cups were upstairs in their bag. I sighed and closed the door. Before I could even turn around, two cups were being dangled in front of my face. I turned to see a smiling Edward.

"Well aren't you just perfect!" I huffed, the sarcasm heavy in my voice as I tried in vain to hide just how perfect I though he really was. I took the cups and got out the apple juice. I filled the cups half way with apple juice, then water the rest of the way. I screwed the caps on, and walked over to the boys. I set each cup down, and walked back over to where everyone was now standing.

"So what are you kids up to today?" Carlisle asked.

"We were talking about going to play soccer, but I think we will wait until tomorrow. Just hang around the house today, you know?" Edward said, and I nodded. I reached over where the pop-tarts sat, and grabbed a package out of the box. I opened it, and took a bite as Rachel and Alice walk in with Dallas trailing behind them. We all sat down at the table and continued to talk. I looked at Rachel and Edward. They were avoiding each others eyes. Edward was playing with Jason who was closest to him, and Ray was talking to Dallas. Everyone was still in their pajamas. I had on Edward's sweats and t-shirt, Edward had on sleep pants and a t-shirt that had paint all over it, Rachel still had on the booty shorts and tank top, Dallas had on sleep pants with no shirt, Alice had on some cute little matching outfit with pixies on it fittingly, and Emmett had on a football shirt and black gym shorts.

"Bella, I tell you what. You kids have fun and hang out today. We will take the boys into town and watch them today. OK?" Carlisle asked me. I felt a smile creep up on my lips, and I nodded.

"Movie time!" Emmet announced, jumping out of his chair.

"Not yet. I have to let the boys finish," I said to him, chuckling at his excitement for a day of PJ's and movies. He sat back down pouting.

"No you kids go ahead! We can clean the boys up. Go on!" Esme assured us. Emmett cheered. I stood up and went to walk into the living room. I was stopped dead in my tracks with one shrill scream.


	3. Chapter 3

I spun around to my two boys. Jason was staring slack jawed at Aiden. I looked at Aiden's panicked eyes. He let out another scream and whimpered. I ran over to him and plucked him out of the chair. I swung him onto my hip and bounced him around. He continued to whimper and sniff, but he didn't let another scream pass his lips. I felt someone behind me and I noticed that tears were streaming down my face. Aiden laid his head on my shoulder, looking back at whoever was behind me. I felt him reach out his hand. I was scared beyond belief. Neither of the boys had ever done anything like that. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Edward. Of course, he pulled Aiden and me to his chest. Aiden moved his head to Edward's chest and when you looked at his peaceful face, he looked totally normal.

"What's happening?" I whispered to Edward.

"I don't have a clue." he answered, shaking his head. I sat Aiden back in his chair and pulled both of their chairs to face me. I got down on my knees so that I was at their level.

"Boys, Mommy and Daddy are going out today. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are going to take you out shopping and maybe, if you are good, they will stop by the sports complex!" I told them, whispering the last part. They loved going to the sports complex and watching all the different teams. Both of their eyes lit up and they nodded. Everyone laughed and the boys hopped down, ready to go now. Jason pulled on my pants leg, looking up at me with his dazzling green eyes.

"Mommy? Are we goin' to pay sockuh tumorrow?" he asked me. I smiled down at him and nodded.

"Sure are, Buster Brown." I said. He giggled.

"My name Jason. Not Buter Bwon." he giggled, totally messing up what he was trying to say.

We all laughed and each took turns hugging the boys bye. They came to Edward and me last. I watched them both hug Edward before I pulled them both into my arms at the same time, a task that I had become quite the pro at.

"Now you two be good for Grandma and Grandpa, ok? You watch out for each other and be careful. We will see you when you guys get back tonight and you can tell us about all the cool sports you see today." I told them. They each kissed my cheek, and threw their little arms around my neck in the hardest hug they could muster. I laughed and gave them to Carlisle and Esme and then went into the living room where everyone was already gathered.

"So, what is the plan?" Rachel asked. We all sat around the living room. There was a long couch and two love seats. Someone had pushed the coffee table out of the way, so there was room in the middle. Dallas and Rachel were residing on the couch against the wall,Emmett and Rose were laying on the big couch, Alice and Jasper were laying on the floor, leaving Edward and me on the love seat on the other wall. We just sat and talked for a while and then we started throwing out movies we could watch. After many serious suggestions and a few silly ones, we finally settled on "The Breakfast Club". We laughed for hours. Finally the movie came to an end and Alice decided what she wanted to do next.

"Truth or Dare!!!" she screeched. We all shrank back into our seats, and laughed at her excitement. We all agreed reluctantly. Alice was first.

"Bella!" she called.

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?" she sang.

"Um..Truth?" I tried to sound sure, but it came out as a question.

"Ookk..Do you like Edward and if so, how long have you liked Edward?" She asked smirking. I glanced at Rachel but she was smiling. I debated whether or not to tell the truth or avoid. I finally settled on the truth.

"Since we were four." I whispered.

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Emmett teased me.

"Since we were four," I said a little louder this time.

"Sorry, What? I can't hear you!" Alice screamed.

"Since We Were Four!" I yelled at them. They all laughed and I blushed twenty different shades of red.

I avoided Edward's eye, knowing that he didn't feel the same way. I saw a fire light in Ray's eyes at this as well. Everyone was silent when they realized what had happened. No one believed I would actually answer the question, given what had happened the night before. After a minute of awkward silence, we moved on to the next person. As we talked, I stole a glance at the beautiful boy next to me. He still had on his sleep pants and a plain white t-shirt and his bronze hair was as messy as usual. Yet despite all this, he looked perfect. He looked as though he had come from a photo shoot, not his bed. As if feeling my gaze, Edward turned his eyes to me. I only caught a brief look before I turned away but his flawless green eyes were troubled. They were fraught with worry, laced with deep thought and accented lightly with disbelief. I made a note in my mind to remember to ask him about it later, if he would still talk to me.

This continued for a long while. Since we all knew that this group of kids had the uncanny ability to come up with the most amazing dares, everyone kept with truths. I learned that Emmett cried at the end of Titanic and had ran around school in a dress on a dare before. Jasper was addicted to "The Bachelor" and "The Bachelorette" and Dallas's favorite movie was "The Outsiders" because he liked the character Dallas, though this was not all that surprising. Alice was scared of clowns and Rose actually got her feelings hurt when people called her names even though she never showed it. Last, but not least, was Edward. We all stared slack jawed when he revealed that he had started watching figure skating when he was six and now secretly watched it at least once a week. We all laughed at each other and blushed when it came our turn. It was a vicious cycle. Soon we realized that it was three in the afternoon. We decided that we would put on a new movie seeing as we were all worn out from talking for hours on end. I looked around and saw that everyone was already asleep. I laid down on the couch sideways and I felt Edward lay behind me. He pulled me to his chest like we slept in his room. I couldn't help but think as we lay there that he didn't seem bothered by my confession in our game. I could only hope he forgot it, but as I lay there, another thought entered my brain. Maybe he did remember. Maybe he felt the same. Although the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. I had two kids. I had the most messed up family as of late and I had Rachel as a sister. I knew that it was just a part of my imagination, so I shut it down. I felt myself begin to drift off to sleep. I woke up to giggling and a click. I rubbed my eyes and patted Edward's hand that was still wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see all our friends and family standing around staring at us. Emmett was holding in laughter the best he could but it wasn't really working for him. Alice was bouncing up and down on the spot, which wasn't out of character for her at all. Jasper was standing behind her smiling and Rose was trying to look like she didn't care, but you could tell that she really was happy for us. Rachel was a different story. Her eyes burned with fire that I had never seen before. I flinched away from her and into Edward. This action woke him up. He grimaced at the light and rubbed his eyes as I had done. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes. As soon as he did, he saw the staring faces of our so called friends.

"What?" he shot at them. They all giggled except for Rachel again. I was beginning to fear the effects of this wrath.

"You two fell asleep together." Emmett said through hidden laughter.

"So?" Edward asked them. I knew what it must look like to them but I don't like waking up. I don't talk for a good ten minutes after I have woken up except for a few occasions.

"What do you mean "So?"" Rachel spit acidly at him.

"I mean so. She sleeps in my room all the time. I don't get the big deal." he mumbled, still waking up.

"Sleeps in your room, Yes. In your Bed?" Rose asked.

"Yes, where else would she sleep?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever." Edward murmured before anyone could answer.

"How about we all change, and go out for the rest of the day?" Edward asked. Everyone nodded slowly, still processing the new information.

I then realized that I had no clothes. Rachel could us Rose's or Alice's but I did not have the same style as them. I reached up and tugged on Edward's hand. Knowing that I preferred not to talk he sat back down, and I whispered in his ear.

"I need to go to our house and get mine and the kids's stuff." I whispered to him, feeling everyone eyes on us. He nodded, stood up, and held out a hand to me. I took it and allowed him to help me up.

"Bells needs to go to her house first and get the kids's and her clothes and such. I will take her over to her house and we will be back in about thirty minutes." With that he walked out. I staggered to my feet and followed him out the door. I stumbled into the cool January air and out to the car that Edward was waiting in.

Edward turned on the car and then reached over and took my hand as we pulled away from the house. Within fifteen minutes, we pulled up in front of my house. I got out and trudged up to the door, leaving Edward trailing behind me. I opened the door and took in the seen before me. The house was trashed. I walked through the house and up to my room. I grabbed the three bags and filled them with all kinds of clothes and toys and bottles. Then I grabbed my old soccer bag that I used before I had the triplets. I put as much of my own clothes in there that would fit. I picked up all four and walked back downstairs. As I reached the front door, it opened to revel my mom.

"Bella? What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Leaving Renee. I can't stay here. The boys are in danger with Dad here. He will never hurt them like he hurt me last night. I'm sorry." I said in a strong voice.

"No. Bella, I will talk to him. We can fix this! Please don't leave! I want to see the twin's grow up! Please." she begged. I knew this had all been Dad's fault, but she had done nothing to help. I whispered, "I'm sorry," and walked around her and out to the car. It hurt more than I thought it would. I was going to miss Renee. She really did love me and Ray and the kids. She even loved Edward and his family. But I knew what I had to do. I climbed in the car and Edward drove off with out another look back. As we drove, I felt a tear slide down my face. We soon reached the house and Edward came over to my door and helped me our of the car. We grabbed the bags between the two of us and carried them up to his room. As we walked back downstairs, we found everyone waiting for us.

"Are you two ready now?" Alice asked tapping her foot.

"Yes. Where are we going?" I asked her, knowing she would have picked the outing.

"We are going to the park," she announced. This wasn't uncommon for us. Alice and Rose love to people watch, and the boys and I like to run around and goof off.

"Cool," Edward said, and with that, we were off.


	4. Please Read

So, I thought I would take a minute out of my busy schedule to ask you guys to please please vote on the poll on my profile, or comment on which story I should finish first. I am very busy right now with work and sports that I don't have time for both. I need to know which story you guys like most so I know which to work on. So please vote, and I will up-date as soon as possible! I also replaced the chapters with my original idea. The only change is that I added a girl. Edwards needs someone to dote on. :) So please vote, and look for chapter 4 which will have Elizabeth in it for the first real time.

Oh! And Please review!!! I need feed back!

Always,

SoccerForever. 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok! So First, I just want to apologize for taking so long with this. I have been super major busy, but that is not a good excuse. So here is the next chapter. I have the web addresses for the kids outfits up on my profile as well, so check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the triplets. The end.  
**

When we got home from the park later that afternoon, only to find that we had three kids here now. Jason was glued to the side of their sister, who had been out with one of her friends today.

"Lizzy!" I called to my little girl as I hopped out of the car. Her little face lit up at the sight of me.

"Mommy!" She cried, running at me. I looked back to see that Edward had Jason by the hand, and was holding Aiden. I swung her up into my arms. As I looked at the three, it looked as if Esme and Carlisle had taken them shopping. Elizabeth had her brown hair pulled back into a braid, and her little bangs down in her face. She also had on a cure little outfit. Her shirt was long sleeves and pink, with "Little Miss Talkative" written on the front. Her pants were jeans rolled once at the bottom, and her shoes were little black converse. She looked adorable. The boys also seemed to have new clothes on. Aiden had on jean shorts and black flip flops the fastened behind his heal as well. His shirt had long white sleeves that attached to the inside of his short sleeves. On the green, short sleeve shirt was a soccer print. Jason's was the same except that his short sleeve was yellowish orange with a baseball print, and the long sleeves were brown.

"Well, aren't you three just dashing." I told them. Just like earlier this morning, Jason giggled.

"We got them some new clothes." Esme said sweetly.

"I figured." I smiled back. We continued to play around until it was time to go to bed. I took the kids up to Edward's room with us this time, and let them sleep on the bed. I changed them into some pajamas that Esme had got them, and they were asleep with in minutes.

"Edward, I'm sorry for taking over your room." I told him after the kids were good and asleep.

"Anything for you." He murmured from the bean bags. I changed into his clothes as I had the night before, and went to lay next to him. As soon as he felt me, he pulled me to his side, and I fell asleep in his arms again.

I woke up the next morning and realized that Edward wasn't next to me, but there was a blanket on me. I picked my head up to see Edward across the room playing the guitar softly for Aiden. I sat there quietly and just listened. I loved when Edward played. It was a side of him that very few people got to see. Soon he looked over to see me awake, and smiled.

"Good morning." He said nodding in my direction.

"Morning." I answered with a smile of my own.

"You talked again last night." He said smiling. I froze. I had dreamed of Edward last night, and I was hoping in vain that I hadn't said anything about him.

"You mainly just said names, and non sense." He assured me. I sighed in relief, and got out from under the blanket. I walked over to the guitar, and took it out of his hand in the middle of his song.

"Hey!" I heard, but it wasn't Edward. "Mommy, give it back." Aiden said.

"Baby, can mommy play for a minute?" I asked him. He seemed to think for a minute, then nodded.

"Thank you." I told him, and kissed his forehead. "Love you Aiden."  
"Love you Mommy."

I picked at the cords, and began to play.

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

After I finished, I could feel Edwards gaze on me, but I ignored it, and went to get dressed for school. After everyone was ready and feed, we decided that I would take Aiden and Elizabeth with Edwards help, and Ray would take Jason.

"Come on. We are going to be late." I said. We said good-bye to Edward's parents, before heading out to his car.

"If the school has any problem, just call and we will figure something out. Ok?" Esme called. We all nodded, and went and got in the cars. I buckled Aiden and Lizzy in, and then fastened my own seat belt. The ride to school was quiet. When we got there, I unbuckled the kids, and sat them on the pavement, and took his hand in mine while Edward picked up Elizabeth. I then turned to face the school, with Edward beside me.

"You know what everyone is going to think, right?" I asked him.

"Yup." He said, popping the "P".

"Do you care? It could ruin your rep here." I said looking up at him.

"I could care less about my rep at this point. I am helping my best friends in the world, and that is all that matters to me." He said smiling down at me.

"Mommy!" Aiden screeched just then. I looked down to see him holding his arms up, a signal that he didn't want to walk. I reached down and hooked my hands under his arms, and lifted him up. He then resumed the position that he had been in all morning. I hadn't done anything with his messy hair, and with his bright green eyes, I knew what people would think. They would think Edward was the father. I didn't talk alot at school. Edward was my only friend. No one knew anything about me.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Yup." I said.

We walked forward, and towards the office. Everyone was staring at us. I could hear the whispers that surrounded us. We entered the office, and I walked up to the desk, with Edward close behind me.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Johnson?" I asked the sweet older lady behind the desk.

"Oh, Bella! What brings you to my office today?" She asked smiling. She had always liked me. She knew I never got in trouble.

"Well, you see, we are having a family emergency at my house, and I had no choice but to bring Aiden and Lizz here. they are only 2, so it was the only option. I was wondering if I could have a note to Ok it. I promise they wont be a problem at all." I explained, without going into to much detail.  
"Oh, I'm sure. Of course you can. Here you go. Have a great day, sweety." She said smiling. I thanked her, and walked out. Edward and I had the same first class with Alice and Emmett as well. We walked into class, and Alice was by our side in an instant.

"Aiden!" She cooed. She took him out of my arms while I went to give the note to the teacher.

"Ok. We are just doing work sheets today, so that's fine." She said. She was really a nice teacher.

"Thank You, Mrs. Tanner." I said smiling. I walked back over to them, and took Aiden, who was reaching for me. We walked to the back of the class, and took seats. As we set down, Aiden decided he wanted Edward. Josh nodded, and took him from me and let Lizz walk to me. He set him in his lap, and Aiden laid back, and closed his eyes. Edward kissed his little head. I had always been amazed at how good Edward was with the triplets. Within minutes, Aiden's breathing evened out, and he was fast asleep.

"He was tired." Edward said.

"Can you blame him. It's been a long weekend." I whispered. I sat there trying to avoid the eyes of the other kids.

"You know everyone is staring, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well they have no idea, so it doesn't matter. They just like to gossip." He assured me, trying not to move Aiden in the process. Just then the intercom in the class came on.

"Mrs. Tanner?" It asked.

"Yes!" She called.

"Can we please see Isabella Swan in the office for a minute please?" It asked.

"Yes!" Mrs. Tanner yelled again. Luckily she didn't wake Aiden.

"I've got them. Go." Edward said. I tried to get Aiden to let go of my finger that he had been holding. As soon as I did, his little eyes popped open.

"Mommy?" He asked sleepily. He grabbed my finger, and went back to sleep.

"Mrs. Tanner?" Edward asked before I could do anything.

"Yes, Edward?"

"May I go with Bella?" He asked gesturing to the sleeping little boy attached to my finger again.

"Of Course." She nodded. Edward stood up, and changed Aiden so that he was cradled in my arms and picked up Lizzy. We walked out of the class, and down the hall to the office. When we rounded the corner, I saw Esme with my other little boy. I handed Aiden back to Edward, and went to see Jason.

"Jason." I said with a smile as I opened the door.

"Mommy!" He said as he jumped into my arms. It was so hard to believe that they were almost three.

"Rachel's school wouldn't allow them to have him there." Sarah said, smiling apologetically.

"Mrs. Johnson? Do you think he could stay with me as well. I didn't want to bring them all together, but it seems like I have no choice right now." I asked her.

"Mommy!" Jason said, tugging on my sleeve from where he sat in my arms.

"Yes, Jason?" I asked looking at him.

"Is Aiden seeping?" He asked.

"Yes, baby. Aiden is sleeping. Can you let Mommy talk to the adults for a minute?" I asked him.

"Ok, Mommy." He said smiling happily.

"They are yours?" Mrs. Johnson asked me.

"Yes. Its a long story. Can I please have them here today?" I asked getting agitated.

"Sure. Go ahead. But I can only hold off the principles for so long, sweety. Please find something to do with them during school. Ok?" She asked me.

"Thank You so much!" I gushed. I hugged Esme bye, and texted Ray to tell her I had Jason.

"Come on, Ash. Let's go to class." Josh said from behind me. I turned to see Aiden wide awake, and looked at Jason.

"Aiden!" Jason said.

"Hi, Jace." Aiden said back. I set Jason down, and Edward set Aiden down. Jason grabbed Aiden's hand, and walked down the hall in front of us. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"I can't believe they are almost three. I remember when they were born." Edward said smiling at them.

"We're big kids now!" Lizzy chirped from Edward's arm. Lizzy was a very quiet kid, and she only talked every now and then. We were all use to it though, so it was no big deal.

"Daddy?" Jason asked Edward, "Where arr we goinn?" Since the boys had been able to talk, they had called Edward Daddy. He insisted he didn't mind, so we never corrected them.

"You guys are going to go some where with us." He explained as we stopped outside the door. He bent down in front of the boys with Lizzy on his knee. "You two have to be on your best behavior. Ok? You can talk to Emmett and Alice and that's it. You got that, Rascals?" He asked ruffling their hair.

"What bout Lizzy?" Jason asked pouting that they had been called out.

"Lizzy is being good. You two get a little loud." Edward said ruffling Jason's hair.

"Ok, Daddy." Jason answered. Jason took my hand, and Edward picked up Aiden again. I took a deep breath and walked in after him. We walked back to our seats. I could hear everyone talking, and everyone was staring again. They had almost lost interest, and then a third kid showed up. Jason pulled away, and went to sit with Emmett and Alice. Aiden reached for me, and I took him from Edward, then Jason got down, and went to Edward and Lizzy.

"What? Are we playing musical chairs?" Emmett asked. We all laughed. Aiden turned to me, and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Aiden? Are you Ok, baby?" I asked him, rubbing his back. He nodded, but didn't answer. I looked over at Edward. He just shrugged.

"Edward, I want to take him to the doctor. Do you think you can get us out of the rest of the morning? I am really worried about him." I asked him.  
"Take Jason and Elizabeth, and I will go talk to the teacher." He told me, and I took their hands, and had them sit next to my chair on the floor. Aiden just sat in my lap for 5 minutes while Edward was gone, then everything came crashing down on me.

"I wan Daddy." Aiden said with out looking at me.

"Baby, Daddy will be back in a minute. He had to talk to someone. He will be back in a minute." I told him.

"No. I wan him now." He demanded. I was in shock. Aiden never talked like that.

"Aiden. Don't you talk to me like that." I told him.

"No!" He screamed. He was sitting up in my lap now with his little arms crossed across his chest. I knew everyone was staring, but I didn't know what to do. The kids had never acted like this. "I wan him now!" He screamed.  
"Aiden!" I hissed at him. Just as I was about to get on to him, Edward walked into the room. Aiden was still screaming. Edward ran over, and picked him up.

"Aiden. Boy. That's not nice, Ok? We don't scream at people. Ok?" Edward scolded him. Aiden nodded, and buried his face in Edward's shoulder.

"I got us out until lunch. Let's go. Alice, Emmett, we will be back at lunch, so save us a seat. And we will have the boys still. Ok?" Josh told all of us. I picked up Jason, and followed him out of the class. Once we got to the car, I buckled the boys in. We went to the doctor, and was in within 10 minutes. The doctor gave Aiden what seemed to be a normal check-up. That was until Aiden had a melt down.

"MOMMY!" he cried. He was kicking and screaming. The doctor nodded that I could some and get him off the table. I picked him up, and he stopped. He laid his head on my shoulder and sucked on my thumb like he had this morning. I sat back down with him, and then the doctor said the words that made my world finally crumbling down around me.

"Ma'am. I am sorry, but your son there is Autistic."

**So there is the next chapter. I hope you liked it after all this time. Review and tell me what you think. And check out my poll on my profile as well!! I need more people to look at that. I will up date again as soon as I can. Until then, **_**Au revoir!!! :)  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

**So I finally got around to the next chapter. I would first like to apologize for and name errors. I wrote this a while ago and my editor/parents made me use other names besides Edward, Bella, etc. So I try to change them back, but I sometimes miss a few. Also I get so many hits, and not many reviews. Please Review. I don't know how else to put it. Well, thats it for now. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I No Own Twilight. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Ma'am. I am so sorry, but your son is Autistic. I am so sorry..." he kept talking, but I couldn't hear him anymore. I held on to my baby boy as tight as I could. Then he did the last thing I expected. He lifted his little head, and looked me right in the eyes, and spoke.

"I wuv you Mommy." He said to me, then put his head back on my shoulder. Jason was sitting in the corner, staring at his brother.

"Is Aiden ok?" Jason asked Edward.

"Nothing to worry about buddy. He is Fine." Edward said, and ruffled his hair. Then he turned back to the doctor. "Is there anything we can to do help?" Josh asked.

"There is nothing much. He seems to very high functioning for the most part. He has maintained vocal skills, so that's a good sign but he will still be prone to break downs and the like." The doctor said. They continued there conversation, but I zoned out. I just sat there holding little Aiden. Soon, I felt Edward lift Aiden from my arms, and pull me up. I followed him wordlessly out to the car. He had Aiden in his arms, and Jason's hand. He put both the boys in the car, then helped me in. I had completely shut down. Before I knew what was happening, we were at school. Edward got the boys out, and handed Aiden to me. He settled into my arms easily as he always had. We walked into the cafeteria, and found Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose playing with Lizzy. Edward walked over to them, said something, left Jason with them, then came over to me. He took my hand, and led me out to the car. Once we reached the car, I lost it. With no one around except Edward and Aiden, I just lost it.

I felt the tears run down my face, and Edward pulled us down to sit next to the car. He pulled Aiden from me, put him on the other side of him, and pulled me into his arms.

"Shh. It's Ok. I promise it is Ok." He whispered to me.

"Edward! How could this happen to my little boy? It's not fair! He was so normal just last week. It's not fair!" I cried. As I cried, I heard a little voice.

"Mommy?" Aiden asked, walking over to me. "It's Otay, Mommy." He said, putting his little hand on my face. "Daddy, tell Mommy it otay?" He asked Edward.

"Oh, Aiden. Will you always going to be Mommy's little boy?" I asked my sweet child.

"I wuv you Mommy." He said, then sat down on the pavement in front of us and zoned out. With the tears still on my cheek, I turned to Edward and taking a deep breathe.

"You know, one day, we are going to have to tell them that you aren't their real Dad." I told him trying to calm down.

"Why?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Cause your not their Dad. Their real Dad is a creep who drugged me, got me pregnant, and is now in jail for life because of it." I retorted dryly.

"So? What if I want to be their Dad?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Why would you want to be their Dad? That wouldn't go over well with this new girl you have been talking about." I said the last part resentfully.

"Girl? What are you talking about?" He asked me confused.

"The one you were telling me about on the phone last night. The one you said that if you dated her, you knew it would be for good, cause you would fall in love with her." I said, totally lost now. How could he forget a girl he claimed he might be in love with? Edward was so weird sometimes.

"Oh yes!" He said chuckling. I didn't see anything funny. "She is really amazing." I felt my heart sink as he spoke. Of course she was amazing. She had the one thing I didn't, Edward. "I have been best friends with her for years." he continued, and I became more confused. "She has beautiful brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes." He said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I felt my heart flutter, and hope begin to stir. I had a feeling where this was going, but I didn't want to jinx it. "And to top it all of, she had two beautiful, loving, perfect sons and a gorgeous daughter that already call me Daddy." He finished in a whispered.

"Me?" I asked.

"You." He confirmed.

"But, why? I mean, I'm no Rachel. I am plain, and I have two sons and a daughter at 18, and one is Autistic. Why would you not pick someone else?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes at hearing out loud how bad I really was for someone as perfect as him.

"No. You are not Rachel, you are better. You are just as beautiful, but you are also very nice, sweet, smart, and you love to play sports with me but also play piano and sing. I love your two sons like they were my own, and I love that Aiden is Autistic. It will make him who is should be. And I didn't pick someone else because I want you. Not anyone else." He said. The whole time, we had been leaning closer and closer together. He finally closed the gap, and connected our lips. This was the moment I had been dreaming of for years. He was perfect in every sense of the word. We moved our lips slowly with each other in perfect rhythm. It fit, it just felt right. Just then, I was attacked from the side by little hands. I pulled away from Edward to the sound of little voices.

"Mommy!" Jason and Elizabeth screamed from behind me.

"Jace! Lizz!" I called back at them, and pulled them to where they was sitting in my lap. At seeing this, Aiden crawled up into Edward's lap. The other four were standing over talking to someone in a car, though I couldn't see who. Alice looked up, and gave me a knowing smile. I blushed and looked away. I looked at the five of us, and tried to see what we would look like to other people. The triplets looked like a mix of me and Edward, even though they weren't really his. We were sitting on the pavement on the drivers side of his car, with our legs stretched out in front of us. He had his arm around me, and I had my head on his shoulder. We had the three kids in our lap. Aiden was just laying there with his head on Edward's chest, and Jason was chattering away with Lizz from my lap. I smiled, and all the sudden, it didn't really bother me about Aiden. I was still sad that he wouldn't really get to have a normal life, but he was still my little boy, and he always would be.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He asked looked up at me from Aiden.

"I don't want the boys back at my house. I don't want them in any danger. I know it wasn't much this time, but I don't want to take a chance." I whispered to him. He reached up and touched my eye. Luckily, I had not actually gotten a black eye. There was a bruise, but Alice and Rose had touched it up this morning with some make-up. I didn't usually wear make-up, but I didn't want to add to the talk that would be going around.

"I don't want them there either. After school, we will go by your house, and get you and the boy's clothes. If Rachel wants to stay, she can as well. I am sure Dallas would love to have her there. Yall are eighteen. They can't stop you." He said smiling.

"So, where do we stand now?" I asked him.

"Well it depends." he answered.

"On what?"  
"Your answer to this question." He said.

"Ok, Riddler. Would you like to elaborate?" I asked him, smirking. Joking around like this is what we always did when we were hanging out.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me, his eyes smoldering.

"Yes." I said, without even thinking about it. He chuckled, and kissed my quickly, before picking up a now sleeping Aiden, and standing up. He then helped me up as well. Jason was fading fast as well, and Lzz was already out cold. They usually took naps right after lunch. We walked over to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose to find that they were talking to Dallas and Rachel.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well Alice called us. She said that you took Aiden to the doctor, and she didn't know what had happened, but it didn't sound good. So Dallas called Esme and Carlisle, and they decided to get us out for the day." She told me. She handed me Jason's bag out of the back of Dallas's car. For a minute it struck me funny that Dallas hadn't talked to me at all today. Then I just shrugged it off. He was so weird sometimes.

"Ya. So what are you doing here?" I asked, knowing something else was up.

"Well, I think we are going to switch to this school. With all this going on at home, I want to be with family." She said. We stood and talked for a few more minutes, then it was time for our next class. I decided that I needed to talk to the principle about letting Aiden come to my classes with me when ever needed. I knew I would have to tell the whole story. I decided to take Aiden with me, but as I set off, I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

"I am going to talk to the principle about getting permission to have at least Aiden here when ever I need to. I will have to tell her the whole story though." I told him sadly.

"I will go with you. We can leave Lizz with Ray, but we should take Jason and Aiden. Aiden might freak if he wakes up and we aren't there, and Jason is still awake. I'll hold them while you talk." He stated. He wasn't asking, so I just nodded my head. We left Lizz in Ray's arm and walked in to the office again.

"Mrs. Johnson?" I asked her.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked me with a smile.

"Is there anyway I could get a meeting with Mr. Carson?" I asked smiling.

"Of course dear. I will call him out here." She said, peeking at the two kids with us.

"Mr. Carson. Two students are here to talk to you." She said into the phone. Seconds after she hung up, Mr. Carson walked out.

"Edward, Bella. What are you two doing up here? Don't you two have class?" He asked us.

"Yes, but we have encountered a slight problem." I said. Mr. Carson had been told about my kids and was usually accepting since our families were the best students here.

"Well we found out something about Aiden." Edward continued.

"And what would that be kids?" He asked us ushering us into his office. Edward and I took the two seats across from his desk with both the kids in his lap.

"Well, we just found out today that Aiden is well, Autistic." I spit out, not being able to stand there much longer.

"He's.....Autistic. Wow. Well, what is it you need." He said, laying a hand on my shoulder, and looking at little Aiden who had been moved to my arm.

"Well, there is some stuff going on at my house and I am having to move in with Edward and the Cullen's. Ray is coming as well and probably moving to this school as well." I said, not wanting to go into detail.

"I was wondering if it would be ok if Aiden sometimes came to school with me. The other two can stay with Esme, but Aiden has to have me and Edward around and..." I was rambling. He held up his hand to stop me.

"Of course he can. It's no problem." He assured me.

"Well, thank you so much sir." Edward said.

"It's no problem kids. You two are the top of the class. I've never had a problem with you, so I see no reason I can' t make this one exception. Aiden if welcome here." He said. "Also, I can get you a new schedule if it will help. Put you two in the same class so it will be easier?" He asked. We both nodded

"But I do have to ask that this stay's between us, ok kids?" He asked us. We nodded again, said good-bye thankful to have one more problem solved.

* * *

**So that is Chapter 5! Recently my cousin was diagnosed with a form of Autism. I don't know a lot about it, so don't hold it against me if I get a few things wrong. Also I know that school would never let kids come, but this is a small school and also in my imagination, so that is how it works :). Again please Review! I will love you forever. And also go check out my other story, then vote on my profile which I should focuse on! Mucho Gracias! Adios! **


End file.
